Mono-Factor
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Kokuchi menjadi lebih kuat; Kou tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa berubah ke wujud aslinya. Namun, wujud itu memiliki resiko—…Warning: YAOI, LEMON, maybe rape? Maybe typo (s), maybe OOC. Don't like? JUST READ. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic - (and review of course)


Disclaimer: Kaili Sorano

Warning: YAOI, LEMON, maybe rape? Maybe typo (s), maybe OOC. Don't like? JUST READ. Like? Hope you enjoy this fic ^-^ (and review of course)

Pair: Kou- _nii_ X Ken- _chan_

A fic for Wen Phantomichaelis, nih buat elo gue kasih rated M! Bhahahaha #ketawa nista#

Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Kokuchi menjadi lebih kuat; Kou tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa berubah ke wujud aslinya. Namun, wujud itu memiliki resko—…

.

.

.

"Sudah larut," ucap seorang lelaki bersurai hitam, atau mungkin dia berbisik? Suaranya terdengar lirih dan dia tak bisa berjalan lurus. Mungkin dia mabuk? Mungkin saja, karena wajahnya sedikit memerah. " _Kuso_! Akhir-akhir ini mereka bertambah kuat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa berubah wujud. Aaaah, Shirogane bakalan marah kalau aku memintanya untuk menyembuhkanku (lagi), tapi minta tolong ke Master juga tidak mungkin," ia meraba pinggangnya. Tidak terlihat karena ia memakai kemeja hitam, namun sekarang tangannya berlumur cairan merah. Darah. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan menjahitnya sendiri saja," ucapnya.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya sambil memasuki rumah meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban karena ia tinggal sendiri. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya, dan entah mengapa nafasnya bertambah semakin berat.

' _Uhh…aku kenapa? Aku merasa ada yang aneh,'_ batinnya. Ia menyentuh lehernya, mungkin dia butuh minum? _'Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya—…_ ' dia melirik ke bawah dan _sweatdrop_ saat melihat gundukan di selangkangannya. Dia terangsang?

"Apa ini efek samping karena berubah wujud?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. "Aaah, sial buatku karena Ryuuko sudah tidak ada. Dia yang biasanya membantuku menenangkan isntingku di saat begini," dia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Apapun deh, aku cukup menyentuh diriku sendiri saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke club ma—…" dia berhenti berucap saat ia memasuki kamar dan melihat seseorang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"K-Ken…?" ucapnya sedikit terkejut seraya menghampiri ranjang. "Ken, kenapa kau di sini?" ia mencoba membangunkan bocah bersurai pirang itu.

"Ngh…" bocah yang dipanggil Ken itu mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Ah, Kou- _nii_ , _Okaeri_ ," ucap Ken seraya duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

Kou langsung memalingkan wajah. _'Aaaahhh, kenapa dia jadi imut begini? Apa ini gara-gara aku sedang_ horny _?'_ batin Kou.

"Ngo-Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini, Ken- _chan_ ," tanya Kou.

"Huaaaaaa," tiba-tiba Ken memeluk Kou sambil mewek ga-je.

"K-K-K-Ken- _chan_ , e-etto…etto…" Kou berusaha melepaskan diri. _'Aaaahhhhh…ini bisa gawaaattt…'_ batin Kou kelabakan.

"Koi- _nii_ , aku diusir Nee- _chan_ gara-gara pulang pas dia lagi berduaan sama pacarnya. Terus gara-gara itu pacarnya pergi huuaaaaaaaaaaa," curhat Ken. "Malam ini aku menginap di sini ya? Ya? Ya?" rayunya.

"EEEEHHHHHHH?" Kou _shock_ sendiri. "A-ano, Ken- _chan_ , kau bisa menginap di tempa Aki- _chan_ kan?" Kou memegang kedua pundak Ken.

"Akira pasti mengusirku, aku main ke rumahnya saja sudah dimarahi, dan—…Hieeee apa Koi- _nii_ juga mengusirku?" tangis Ken.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ken- _chan_ …hanya saja…kau datang di saat yang kurang tepat," Kou berusaha mengusir secara halus. _'Dia tidak boleh di siniiii, aku bisa semalaman berada di kondisi ini, dan kalau dia di sini bisa-bisa—…_ ' batin Kou.

"Memangnya kenapa Kou- _nii_? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan atau apa?" tanya Ken.

Ah, mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan. "Y-yeah, semacam itulah," jawab Kou. "Jadi—…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan merawatmu."

"HHIIEEEE…?!"

"Aku akan merawat Kou- _nii_ dan—…" Ken kembali meraih pinggang Kou dan baru merasakan kalau pinggang Kou basah. Ken menatap tangannya yang kini sudah berlumur darah. "Kou- _nii_ , kau terluka?" tanyanya meski di awal dia sudah memeluk Kou, tapi sepertinya baru menyadari sekarang.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa me—…"

"Aku akan merawatmu Kou- _nii_! Pasti! Kau kan juga selalu melindungiku. Biar kuambilkan air hangat dan kotak P3K," ucap Ken bersemangat dan langsung melesat pergi sementara Kou cengok sendiri.

' _Aaaaakk—…ghh, terus harus bagaimana?'_ batin Kou panik, bukan karena Ken pasti bakal lebih memperparah lukanya kalau Ken berusaha merawatnya, tapi karena—…

"Uhh…" Kou mengeluh sambil meremas selangkangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya sedikit memburu. "Aku tidak tahan lagi…" lirihnya. "Apa kulakukan di kamar mandi saja ya? Ah, tapi percuma. Kondisiku akan begini semalaman, tidak bisa kalau hanya onani satu atau dua kali," keluhnya.

"Kou- _nii_ , aku membawa air hangat dan P3K nya," ucap Ken riang seperti biasa dan meletakkan benda-benda yang dibawanya di meja samping ranjang.

Nafas Kou semakin tak beraturan. _'Tahan Kou…tahan…'_ Kou berusaha menenangkan diri. _'Kau bisa melakukannya kalau Ken tidur nanti.'_

"U-umm…terimakasih banyak, Ken- _chan_ ," ucap Kou membuka kacamata lalu membuka kemeja. Ia membasahi handuk dengan air hangat, lalu setengah berbaring bersandar ke kepala ranjang untuk membersihkan lukanya, dan _sweatdrop_ melihat Ken yang kini menatap tubuhnya tanpa berkedip.

"K-Ken- _chan_ …? Jangan menatap begitu, aku bisa panas nih, haha," canda Kou. _Well_ , meski memang itu yang sedang terjadi.

"Kou- _nii_ , aku iri, badanmu bagus banget. Nggak kayak badanku," Ken menaikkan baju untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya dan sukses membuat Kou mimisan. "Aku sudah sering latihan tapi badanku nggak sebagus itu."

"A-ahh, y-yeah…" Kou berusaha berkonsentrasi pada lukanya. _'Jangan memancingkuuuu….!'_ Jerit batin Kou.

"Kou- _nii,_ apa sesakit itu?" tanya Ken saat Kou mulai menjahit lukanya.

"He? Kenapa memang?" tanya Kou _. 'Tolong jangan bicara padakuu! Aku sedang berusaha menenagkan diri!'_

"Kau bertingkah aneh sejak awal. Biasanya kau banyak bicara dan merayu-rayu ga-je, tapi sekarang pendiam dan agak kikuk. Kukira itu karena kau sedang menahan rasa sakit."

"Ye-yeah…semacam itu," jawab Kou. _'Aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangmu ke ranjanngg!'_

"Ah, kalau begitu maaf kalau mengajakmu ngobrol juga makin memperparah keadaanmu," ucap Ken.

' _Fiuh, syukurlah dia mengerti,'_ batin Kou. _'Sekarang—…HHIIEEEEEE?...!'_ Kou menjerit dalam hati saat Ken malah beralih ke sampingnya dan merebahkan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan supaya tidak mengganggumu, Kou- _nii_. Bangunkan aku kalau butuh sesuatu. _Oyasumi_ ," dan Ken pun memejamkan mata.

' _U-usooooo…..!"_ jerit batin Kou. _'Oke, Kou, tahan, tahan, kendalikan dirimu. Kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti masih punya sisi rasional. Dia itu Ken yang sudah kau anggap seperti adik, jangan melukainya. Dan juga, dia itu cowok, nggak punya buah dada dan bokong sexy, jadi—…tunggu, tapi Ryuuko-_ sama _juga cowok! Dan dulu aku dengan senangnya jika dia membantuku—…huaaaaa,'_ sepertinya Kou sudah tidak punya alasan rasional lagi.

Kou menyelesaikan menjahit lukanya dengan perasaan yang sudah tidak karuan, tubuhnya semakin memanas dan nafasnya memburu. Ia melirik Ken dan—…menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh mungil itu.

' _Tidak bisa—…aku tidak boleh melakukannya,'_ Kou kembali menarik tangannya. Ia berniat menuruni ranjang saat tiba-tiba Ken memeluk lengannya.

"Nyem- nyem…Kou- _nii_ …" ucap Ken dengan mata terpejam, sepertinya hanya mengigau.

"Ugh…" Kou mengeluh dan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia menyentuh pundak Ken, berusaha melepaskan pelukan bocah itu. Namun ia terkesiap saat ia telah mengembalikan Ken ke posisi terlentang, Ken terlihat benar-benar manis. Apa itu karena effect kondisinya saat ini? Setengah sadar, Kou merangkak di atas tubuh Ken, menatap tubuh mungil di bawahnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ghh…" Kou kembali mengeluh, tangannya ia gerakkan ke arah selangkangannya, meremasnya. Ah, mungkin kalau dia onani di dekat Ken sudah cukup untuk memuaskannya. "Ahh—…" desahnya dan meremas semakin kuat. "Nnhh…" ia beralih menelusupkan tangannya ke balik celana, menyentuh junior nya secara langsung. "Ahh…" desahnya, ia meremas sprei semakin kuat dan matanya tak lepas dari tubuh lelap Ken. Entah sadar entah tidak, ia semakin merendahkan tubuhnya saat kenikmatan semakin menjalar, nafasnya menderu di leher Ken. Perlahan, perlahan dia menjulurkan lidah, menyentuh leher Ken dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Ngh…" Ken mengerang tanpa membuka mata, dan Kou malah semakin berani melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menjilat leher Ken lalu meraupnya, menggigitnya beberapa kali hingga meninggalkan kissmark. "Nghh…ahh…" Ken mulai mendesah. "Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ …" Kou sedikit tersentak namanya dipanggil. Apa ken terbangun? Kou mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya demi menatap Ken, bocah itu masih terlelap. Apa itu artinya Ken sedang bermimpi melakukan ini dengan Kou?

Saat itu juga kendali Kou lenyap sudah, ia langsung meraup bibir Ken dan mengulumnya dengan ganas.

"Mmmnnhh…mnnhh…" erang Ken, dan iapun terbangun. Matanya terbelalak saat merasakan seseorang mengulum bibirnya dengan ganas. "Kou- _nii_ mmpphh…" ucapanya terpotong karena Kou tak membiarkan bibirnya bebas. Ia meraih kedua pundak Kou, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, tapi jelas saja kalau ia kalah tenaga. "Nghh…Ko—mmnnhh…Kou- _nii_ , Kou- _nii_ ," akhirnya bibirnya bebas saat Kou mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga Ken. "Ahh—…" Ken mendesah tertahan karenanya. Ia masih berusaha memberontak, namun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia saat Kou malah menimpakan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke tubuh Ken. Bisa Ken rasakan tangan Kou kini menelusup masuk ke balik kaosnya dan menelusuri punggungnya dengan intens.

"Ahhh…Kou- _nii_ , Kou- _nii_ …" Ken makin meracau tak jelas saat Kou mengalihkan lidahnya ke leher Ken, sementara di bawah sana Ken bisa merasakan tangan Kou yang sedang memainkan miliknya sendiri di atas milik Ken. _Well_ , sekarang bagian bawah mereka menempel karena Kou menindih Ken sepenuhnya. "Kou- _nii_ …apa yang kau laku—…ahh…ada apa ugh…denganmu…" Ken berusaha bertanya.

Namun yang ia dapatkan justru bisikan mendesah Kou memanggil namanya. "Ken- _chan_ …Ken- _chan_ …" begitu panggil Kou. " _Touch me_ ," bisik Kou.

"Eh?" Ken tidak begitu mengerti hingga tangan Kou meraih tangannya, lalu menuntun tangan Ken masuk ke dalam celananya, memaksa tangan mungil itu untuk meremas miliknya secara langsung.

"Nhh…Kou- _nii_ …" erang Ken. 'Ah, panas sekali…milik Kou- _nii_ …sangat panas,' pikir Ken seraya menggerakkan tangannya karena Kou yang masih menuntun tangannya.

"Lakukan dengan baik," bisik Kou lagi dan menarik tangannya dari sana, membiarkan Ken meremas miliknya tanpa dituntun.

"K-Kou- _nii_ …aku tidak—…"

"Tenang saja," bisik Kou di telinga Ken. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat yang sama," Kou menjilat telinga Ken.

"Ahh—…" desah Ken.

Kou kembali menaikkan tubuhnya dan merangkak di atas tubuh Ken, kali ini ia melepas kaos Ken, membuat tubuh bagian atas bocah itu polos. Ia menjilat bibirnya saat melihat _nipple_ Ken yang menggiurkan, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah meraup tonjolan itu dan memainkan dengan lidahnya yang basah. Tangan Kou mulai menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Ken, meremas kejantanan Ken yang masih tertutup celana.

"Ahhh—…" desah Ken, ia meremas sekuat tenaga kejantanan Kou yang ada di genggamannya. "Ahhh…Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ …" ia terus menyerukan nama orang yang tengah menindihnya itu.

"Ssshhh…" Kou mendesis nikmat. Kini ia menarik lepas celana Ken, membuat bocah itu polos di bawah tubuhnya. Ia lalu membuka resletting celananya sendiri dan menurunkan boxernya, lalu memaksa Ken untuk mengocok kejantanan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ahhh…ahhhh…" Ken makin mendesah tak jelas, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah dan cairan bening menggenangi matanya. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Kau basah," bisik Kou di telinga Kou sambil jarinya menyentuh ujung kejantanan Ken. Ia mengambil alih tugas tangan Ken yang mengocok kejantanan mereka berdua, dan Kou kini mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Aahhhh…Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ … _mou_ …ahhh…ahhh," Ken makin mendesah tak karuan, ia memeluk tubuh Kou dan mencengkeram punggunya kuat. "Kou- _nii_ …aku…hampir…ahhh…ahhh…" Ken kesulitan mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Kou tak menjawab, hanya kembali meraup leher Ken dan memainkannya, sementara satu tangannya bermain di dada Ken. Ia merasakan kejantanan Ken berdenyut tak nyaman sehingga ia mempercepat gerakannya, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan cengkeraman Ken di punggungnya mengerat, lalu tubuh Ken mengejang saat tangan Kou merasakan cairan panas keluar dari ujung kejantanan Ken.

"Nghhh…hahh…hahh…" nafas Ken terengah ketika pegangannya terlepas dan ia berbaring tak berdaya di bawah tubuh Kou selepas klimaksnya. Ia menatap Kou dengan tatapan sayu dan terbelalak saat melihat Kou menjilat jemarinya sendiri yang berlumuran cairan putih. "K-K-K-Kou- _nii_ —…Kou- _nii_ …kenapa kau menjilatnya?! Kenapa kau menjilatnya? Apa kau tidak ji—…mmpphh…" Ken berhenti berucap saat bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh bibir Kou. Samar ia masih merasakan rasa spermanya dari mulut Kou. Ia tengah menikmati ciuman Kou hingga tubuhnya tersentak dan melepas ciuman Kou.

"Aghh—…apa…apa yang kau lakukan, Kou- _nii_? Ahh…" Ken berusaha menatap ke bawah. Tubuhnya dimasuki oleh jari Kou yang kini tengah melakukan gerakan in-out. Ken merasa aneh ada sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya. "K-Kou- _nii_ …keluarkan…ahhh…" Ken meremas jemari Kou dengan kuat, berusaha membuatnya keluar, namun yang ada Kou malah menambah jumlah jari yang masuk. "Aaaarrgghh…!" erang Ken sedikit menjerit. Tubuhnya mulai tersentak maju mundur karena gerakan Kou. "Kou- _nii_ , hentikan…ahhh…aku merasa…aneh, aku—…AHH!" Ken mendesah kuat saat jemari Kou menyentuh entah apa di dalam tubuhnya, yang jelas sekarang ia merasa sangat nikmat. Ia terus mendesah tiap kali Kou menubruk tempat itu, hingga ia mendesah kecewa saat Kou menarik keluar jarinya.

"Uhh…Kou- _nii_ …" wajahnya memelas, ia ingin Kou melakukannya lagi. Apa dia harus bilang? Apa dia harus—…tiba-tiba ia terbelalak saat Kou menusuk lubangnya tiba-tiba dengan kejantanannya. Dia sama sekali tak menduga Kou bakal melakukan itu. "K-Kou- _nii_ …argh…apa yang—kau lakukan…ahh! Sakit…" Ken mengerang kesakitan meski baru ujung kejantanan Kou yang masuk. "Kou- _nii_ …!" Ken sedikit membentak dan menarik wajah Kou supaya menatapnya. "Apa yang…sedang coba kau lakukan…?" tanya Ken lirih.

"Tentu saja _sex_ ," lirih Kou dengan suara menahan nafsu.

" _S-Sex_?" Ken terdengar kaget. "Apa _sex_ bisa dilakukan oleh sesama lelaki?"

Gubrak!

Meski dalam keadaan lepas control Kou bisa ber-gubrak-ria juga. " _Ano sa_!" kesal Kou dan meraih kedua paha Ken, menaikkannya penuh ke atas.

"Uwaaahh…" teriak Ken, lalu tanpa peringatan, Kou memaksa kejantanannya masuk. "AAARRGGGHHHH…!" Ken menjerit, ia merasakan kejantanan Kou yang baru setengah masuk tengah berusaha memperdalam tusukannya. "Aarrghhh… _yame—te_ …Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ … _Ittai yo_ … _Ittai_ …" tangis Ken, tapi Kou tak berhenti hingga kejantanannya masuk keseluruhan. Kini Ken menangis dengan tangan bergetar mencengkeram kerah baju Kou, tapi dia sudah lebih tenang dan lubangnya berdenyut pelan, sepertinya kejantanan Kou telak menyentuh titik nikmat Ken setelah masuk seluruhnya. Kou bergerak sangat pelan untuk memastikan itu, dan benar saja, Ken langsung mendesah heboh, ia bahkan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya supaya tumbukan Kou ke titik nikmatnya lebih kuat.

"Keinginanmu itu…" bisik Kou di telinga Ken. "…akan kukabulkan…" ia menjilat telinga Ken dan mulai bergerak liar menusuk lubang Ken.

"Uaaahhh…ahhh…ahhhh…!" Ken menjerit kesakitan tapi juga menjerit nikmat.

"Khh…" Kou menatap raut kesakitan Ken, ia lalu menarik tubuh Ken dan mengubahnya menjadi posisi menungging tanpa melepas kejantanannya. "Kurasa posisi ini lebih aman," ucap Kou dan kembali bergerak liar, ia meremas bokong Ken dan menariknya, berusaha memperlebar lubang Ken supaya tidak begitu menyakitkan.

"Uaahh…ahhh…ahhh…" sepertinya Ken sudah mulai lebih nyaman, ia mencengkeram seprei dengan kuat dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan Kou.

"Uhh…" Kou menatap wajah Ken yang terbaring miring di ranjang, ingin rasanya Kou meraupnya. Kou beralih menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap tubuh Ken, tangannya memainkan _nipple_ dan kejantanan Ken, membuat bocah itu mendesah semakin heboh. "H-Hei…" keluh Kou karena Ken mengeratkan lubangnya.

"Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ …ahhh…" desah Ken tak karuan, sepertinya ia tengah berusaha menahan hasratnya yang memuncak sehingga ia mengapit selangkangannya semakin kuat.

"Hei, kalau begini ceritanya aku yang kesakitan," ucap Kou dan mengangkat tubuh Ken hingga berdiri di lututnya, ia lalu memeluk kepala Ken, meremas rambutnya dan meraup telinga Ken. "Lepaskan saja, kau boleh klimaks berapa kalipun kau mau," Kou mempercepat gerakan in-out nya dan juga kocokannya di penis Ken.

" _Da-dame da_ …ahhhh…ahhhhh…AAAHHHH…" akhirnya Ken menjerit saat spermanya menyembur keluar. "Uaaahh…ahhh…" tubuh Ken melemas setelah klimaks, ia pasti sudah ambruk kalau Kou tidak memeluknya. Kini ia duduk di pangkuan Kou dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hei, jangan pingsan dulu. Aku belum selesai," ucap Kou dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun menubruk prostat Ken.

"Uaaahhh…ahhh…ahhh," Ken kembali mendesah. "Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ …ahhh…aku sudah…ahhh…lelah…"

"Nghh…?" jawab Kou. "Kalau begitu…" Kou menarik sebuah bantal tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, ia lalu membuat Ken rebah ke ranjang dengan bantal itu berada di bawah bagian selangkangan Ken. "Kau bersantailah," ucap Kou dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nnhhh…ahhh…ahhh… _yadda_ …Kou- _nii_ …Kou- _nii_ …" erang Ken terus-terusan, tapi Kou tidak peduli, ia terus mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

"Ngghh…" erang Kou saat merasa hasratnya kampir memuncak. Ia memeluk tubuh Ken dan memperkuat gerakannya. "Nghh…nghh…" desahnya di telinga Ken, saat merasa tak tahan lagi, tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya yang kini mengeluarkan desisan aneh, empat taring sudah terhunus di sana dan ia langsung meraup pundak Ken.

Crash!

Darah mengalir dari pundak itu, membuat Ken lagi-lagi menjerit kesakitan. Kou tidak peduli, atau mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat kenikmatan memuncak, ia terus menusuk kuat hingga akhirnya ia menusuk sangat dalam ke tubuh Ken dan menyemprotkan cairan panasnya di sana.

"Uahh…hahh…hahh…" desah Kou pasca climax dan masih bergerak pelan di dalam tubuh Ken. Kou menatap Ken dengan nafas tersengal, ia belum puas. Sudah dia bilang, kondisinya akan begini semalaman, tidak mungkin puas dengan satu permainan, tapi Kou terbebelalak saat menatap ken yang kini terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"Ken…? Ken…?" panggil Kou. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Ken, tak ada reaksi. "Ugh…" keluhnya karena merasa belum puas dan partnernya sudah collapse. Dulu ia selalu melakukan ini semalaman bersama Ryuuko, _well_ , meskipun Ryuuko yang 'mengendarainya'sih. Kou duduk dan mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Ken, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat darah mengalir dari lubang kenikmatan Ken bercampur dengan spermanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras," bisik Kou dan membelai lembut rambut Ken, ia lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Ken dari belakang. "Uh uh…huhuhu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" keluh Kou sambil kembali mengocok kejantanannya pelan. Sepertinya ia harus melanjutkannya sendiri dengan onani.

"Ahhh…" ia mendesah sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya sementara ia juga mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh Ken, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. "Uaaahhh…aku sudah tidak tahan lagiiii…" tangis Kou dan perlahan menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang Ken. "Maafkan _onii-chan_ mu ini, Ken- _chan_ …uhuhu…" dan ia kembali memasuki Ken meski bocah itu tak sadarkan diri.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Oi Kengo, semalam kau kemana? _Onee-chan_ mu mencari ke rumahku," ucap Akira dengan nada kesal seperti biasanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, bolos pelajaran.

"Eh? Padahal dia sendiri yang mengusirku," gerutu Ken. "Aku menginap di tempat Kou- _nii_."

"Ohh…" ucap Akira.

Tuk…tuk…

"Ano…Akira- _kun_?" Shirogane mengetuk pundak Akira.

"Apaan?" kesal Akira karena tengah meminum susu kotaknya.

Shirogane menunjuk leher Kengo dan Akira mengikuti arah tunjukannya. Seketika Akira langsung menyemprotkan susu yang ada di mulutnya saat melihat noda biru di leher Kengo.

"K-K-K-Kengo! Dari mana kau dapat noda biru itu?" tanya Akira meski ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Eh?" bingung Kengo. Ia melirik lehernya walau tentu saja tak kelihatan. Tapi ia ingat noda biru itu saat bercermin pagi tadi. "Ah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin digigit serangga," jawab Kengo.

"Aha…ahahaha…iya ya, pasti serangga kan ya…" Akira mencoba mengelak sementara Shirogane _sweatdrop_.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu…" ucap Kengo. "Aku juga punya noda begitu di dadaku, di perutku, juga di pahaku," Kengo menaikkan bajunya dan memperlihatkan bercak biru di seluruh badannya.

"HHHIIEEEEEEEE…?" jerit Akira _shock_. "Ja-jangan bilang Kou benar-benar…"

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu, Akira- _kun_ ," bisik Shirogane.

" _Ano yarou_! Beraninya melakukan ini pada kepolosan Kengo!" geram Akira.

"Aku heran ini serangga apa, ahh—…" ucap Kengo, ia lalu menghampiri Akira dan menatap leher Akira dari jarak dekat. "Akira juga punya noda biru di sini."

"AAAARRGGHHHH…!" Akira langsung mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah memerah total.

"Ups, maaf Akira- _kun_. Sepertinya semalam aku terlalu berlebihan," senyum Shirogane watados.

"Geeeehhhh sudah kubilang jangan pernah meninggalkang kissmark!" omel Akira berbisik dengan nada marah yang ditekan.

" _Gomen_ _gomen_ …" senyum Shirogane.

"Ne~ Akira, apa kau tahu kau digigit serangga apa?" tanya Kengo. "Atau kau ketularan dariku? Eehhhh? Apa ini penyakit menularr?" _shock_ Kengo.

"Ggyyaaaahhhh!" Akira mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Akira- _kun_ , apa kita harus menjelaskannya pada Kengo- _kun_?"

"Ne~ Akira…bagaimana kalau ini penyakit menular? Kita harus segera menanyakannya pada Master!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…KAN BEN SHITE KURE YO…!"

.

.

.

~The End?~

Sorry kalau kurang hot. Read and Review please…


End file.
